The Akatsuki Meet Creepypastas
by Sengsouly
Summary: The Akatsuki are watching YouTube videos about the user BlameTruth's scary Pokemon Blue story. Hidan wants to get their reactions on tape so he can get another hit on the internet. Will things go as he planned. Well the only way to find out is to read this story. Don't forget to review, but please, no flames.


**AN: Ok, so this story's concept or any of them for a while might not be as funny as my last two. The reason is simple: my friend and I think of these story ideas together at school and its summer vacation now. This story is still dedicated to my friend, Nor, because I never would've made an account without her idea for my first story. … Anyways about the story, I apologize for any errors or if the characters are OOC. This will be rated "T" for teens for Hidan being Hidan. If you don't know what a Creepypasta is, it is a creepy paranormal story that gets copied and pasted around the internet from forum to forum. I just discovered them not too long ago. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters whatsoever. I may have its merchandise and I may have made a Kakuzu sculpture in art class, but that doesn't count for anything. I also don't own Pokémon, Creepypastas, Firefox, BlameTruth, his YouTube videos, or YouTube itself.**

**The Akatsuki Meet Creepypastas **

"Itachi, what are you doing?" asked the said member's partner.

"I was in town and heard about these things called 'Creepypastas.' I overheard people talking about this one about a haunted Pokémon Blue version." He said as he opened up Firefox on the computer in the living room. "So, I decided to look it up on YouTube."

What they didn't realize was that Hidan had heard their conversation and rushed to get the video recorder that was in his room. _Fuck yeah! I can tape their sissy reactions and then put that on YouTube!_ _Hmm, I should get others to watch with the, but only a dumbass would watch that stuff._

**Meanwhile in konoha:**

"Hey Kiba, Choji, Fuzzy Brows, come check out this thing called a Creepypasta, and this one is about some haunted Pokémon game!" yelled Naruto to his fellow comrades.

**Back at the Akatsuki hideout:**

Luckily, everyone he was looking for were all in the same room… playing monopoly? "Hey, do you guys know about some Creepypasta shit that has to do with a Pokémon Blue game?"

"Tobi has, but I'm too scared to watch by myself," Tobi whimpered in fear.

"Danna and I heard people talking about it in a village before, un." was Deidara's reply.

"Oh yeah, I remember that, what about it?" That was Sasori.

"Guys, can we get back to the game? I was just about to collect my taxes from Tobi!" Kakuzu exclaimed.

"Well, Itachi and Kisame were going to watch these videos about it, so I went to go ask if you guys wanted to watch," replied Hidan, who was hiding the camera behind his back.

"Count us in," was all of their answers, except for Kakuzu who just shook his head as if to say 'No way, that stuff is fake and stupid. I'm gonna go count my money.'

"Will you watch with us? It would be great if you did." inquired Sasori.

"Yeah, I guess I can watch this thing with you. But I will meet you guys in the living room; I need to take care of something."

"He probably needs to take a crap..." Tobi snickered as he whispered into Deidara and Sasori's ears.

So with that said Hidan had rushed out of the room to set the camera up in the hallway. It was in place where nobody would see it, but it still had a good view of the computer desk. Now all he had to do is press "record" and his new masterpiece would begin.

"Hidan, hurry up your butt, un!" screeched Deidara from the living room."

"Okay, I'm coming! Don't get your damn undergarments in a twist!"

Then he pressed the start button on the video recorder, and after that he waltzed towards the others who were hovering around the computer. They had brought out a chair for him to sit on since he was taking too long.

"Well, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Kisame asked.

"We shall," was everyone's reply.

Without delay Itachi had clicked the 'play all' button for BlameTruth's playlist. As the first video progressed every one of them were completely calm—except Hidan who was slowly rocking in his chair, trying to not be seen scared. Anthony (AKA BlameTruth) started talking about a white Ditto that changed right before his eyes in the PC Storage Box on his Pokémon Blue. Hidan tried so hard to hold his fear in, and he thought that he was fine until the end of the video when Anthony's voice recorder suddenly cuts off, and he says that it has never happened before. When that happened Hidan practically jumped five feet into the air.

"What's wrong, un? Are you scared…?" Deidara asked in an odd and creepy tone of voice.

"Of course I'm fine asshole. I just thought that I had forgotten to pray when I got up this morning. Now can we get back to the video?"

"Sure, Itachi hit play on the next video, un!"

The next video was one of Anthony talking about mysterious things happening to him after he posted his first video about the white Ditto. The occurrences were that his laptop got a virus called the "Blue Screen of Death", a blue SD card of his broke, his blue Gameboy Advanced doesn't work, and drawers in his kitchen have been opening by themselves. Now this time around Hidan was not scared at all—or at least he hid the fact that he was fairly well. But then while Anthony was talking a voice was heard in the background. This made Hidan yelp quietly. In the video Anthony looked around his house and found his first Pokémon Blue video playing in his bedroom; the thing was that he lives alone and nobody else was there. The camera used for the video cuts off shortly after. Hidan was breathing heavily and he was sniffling as if he wanted to cry.

"These videos lack scary things," was all Itachi could say as he clicked the next video. Everyone else nodded in agreement

The next few videos were fairly short. Most of them showed the things that happened in the game, which were creepy. Some of the character sprites in the game would tell Anthony's sprite that the 'Whitehand' on his shoulder wasn't real. 'Whitehand' is what the white Ditto had changed into. The game even reseted itself back to where Professor Oak told you "Hello" and whatnot, but when the letters for 'hello' were coming up, it froze then the letters were H-E-L-L. This was very frightening to Hidan, but not so much to the others.

More videos were of strange noises in BlameTruth's house. The sounds had come from a broom with a blue handle and a blue bowl falling. There was a video were Anthony calls his cousin who he lent the game to before all the crazy crap started happening to him. His cousin had said that he and some of his friends had played with an Ouija Board in an abandoned hospital while the game was in his house. Again, the camera cuts off.

"Humph, I can't believe that I am watching this shit with you guys; it isn't even scary," wept Hidan.

"Says the one practically in tears. Even Tobi isn't scared," retorted Kisame.

"Just shut the fuck up and press play! There are only four videos left!"

The upload that was just clicked on was about piecing together all the clues and evidence that he had collected. The thing was that most everything that happened in the game had to do with the number five. Examples" Ditto has five letters, all the Pokémon that Ditto changed into had five letters, white has five letters, and a hand has five fingers. Everything in the real world had to do with the color blue. Examples: everything that broke was blue (including the camera and voice recorder, his laptop got the BLUE Screen of Death, and the game he had was Pokémon Blue version. As this was all being said Hidan was curled up in a ball on his chair while still watching.

The next video was about Anthony going to the town with the abandoned hospital that his cousin was in. After coming back with enough evidence to stop his scary story he gets an email with even more information that would help him. Then in his last video on that playlist he concludes that after visiting the town he had not had anything unusual happen to him.

"Well, that was sure interesting. Hey look he has a secondary account specially made for more possible paranormal and strange things! Want to watch guys?" suggested Sasori who had gotten really interested over the short period of time.

"Oh, oh, Tobi wants to watch! What about you Senpai?"

"Sure, why not, un?"

"Okay," was all Itachi had said.

"What about you Hidan?" was Kisame's response.

Nobody had noticed that Hidan had fallen out of his chair and had gone into the fetal position. He had a river of tears flowing down his cheeks as he rapidly shook his head 'no' and shot up to sprint towards his room.

"Um, guys, did we forget to tell him that this was all fake?" queried Itachi, who just stared off in the direction Hidan ran in. Everyone else nodded their heads in unison with their eyes wide open. They all sweatdropped.

**Epilouge**

Well first of all, Kakuzu found the camera, hacked into Hidan's YouTube account, and posted the video. It was a huge hit! People made many comments about how hilarious and stupid Hidan's reactions were. Even Naruto and his pals commented on the video, and their comment was the top comment with 842 thumb ups. Then when Pein got back to the hideout he got mad because he wanted every member to watch the clips together. He, Konan, Zetsu, and Kakuzu watched the videos together instead.

**AN: More apologies for anything. Sorry for any OOC-ness, errors, and if the ending was upsetting, I don't blame you. The ending and epilogue kind of upsets me, but maybe it's because I was the one who wrote it. Anyways, if you haven't seen BlameTruth's videos you should go check them out on YouTube. His alternate account that was brought up at the end is BlameTruthProject. Well I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review, but I ask you kindly, no flame please. **


End file.
